Raincoats and Recipes, Revisited
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: This is my take on the ending of "Raincoats and Recipes" if Lorelai hadn't gone home after kissing Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** For the 10 year anniversary of Luke and Lorelai's first (non-dream) kiss, which aired 5/18/2004, I am sharing my alternate version of what happened in "_Raincoats and Recipes_" after they kissed. Thank you to **Jewels** for planting the seed in my mind from which this story grew.

**Raincoats and Recipes, Revisited**

Lorelai watched confusedly from the porch as Luke ran after Kirk across the front grounds of the Dragonfly. Once they were out of sight, she walked back into the inn and shut the door behind her.

She leaned against the door, covering her face with her hands. "Oh God, this is big, this is huge," she muttered, her kisses with Luke running through her head on a nonstop cycle. Butterflies were flapping in her stomach, her heart was racing, her body was tingling in ways it hadn't in a very long time.

She took a deep breath, tucked her hair behind her ears, and walked over toward the front desk. She stared aimlessly down at a stack of papers in front of her. "This is big, huge, enormous...what do I do..." she whispered to herself. "What do I do? Big things happening. Where's Rory? I need to - "

"Lorelai, there you are," a male voice interrupted her conversation with herself, and she quickly looked up, hoping it was Luke.

"Oh... Jason," she said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice or face. "I thought you left."

"I told you I'm not leaving until we talk," he replied.

Lorelai sighed. "I told you, I'm not doing this tonight. I really, really need you to leave."

Jason shook his head. "I can't."

"You _can_," she insisted.

"I _won't_," he replied firmly. "Lorelai, we can work through this."

"I don't _want_ to work through this," Lorelai replied with an exasperated sigh. "Jason, I'm done... it's over... you need to move on."

Jason gestured to the couch behind him that faced the front desk. "You know what, you seem tired now... I'll wait until you're ready..." He walked over to the couch and sat down, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table.

Lorelai groaned and whispered harshly through clenched teeth, "Jason, I'm never going to be ready because there's nothing to be ready _for_!"

Lorelai heard the front door open and looked over to see Luke lead Kirk into the foyer. Luke closed the door behind them, trying to keep Kirk as covered as possible with the pillow. He lead him toward the sitting room and situated him on the couch, covering him with a blanket. Kirk groaned and buried his face in the couch cushion.

Lorelai quickly crossed the foyer and joined them in the sitting room. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Luke nodded and explained, "He has night terrors. I caught him just before he hit Taylor's rose bushes...he'll be fine..." He glanced past Lorelai and saw Jason sitting on the couch in the other room, and suddenly felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him.

Lorelai saw the look wash over Luke's face. "Luke..." she started.

"What's his deal?" Luke asked, annoyed. "Why is he here?"

Lorelai sighed. "He's slightly delusional in that he thinks he has a chance of getting me back."

"Does he?" Luke asked her. "Honestly, Lorelai... tell me the truth..."

Lorelai shook her head adamantly. "No, absolutely not. We haven't been together for weeks and we're not getting back together. Ever. Period. End of story. He's just having a little bit of trouble accepting that..." She glanced toward Jason with a sigh.

"You want me to explain it to him?" Luke asked, rubbing his palms together. "I'd be happy to."

Lorelai smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," she assured him as she rubbed his arm.

Luke swallowed hard. She had no idea the power of her touch. He felt the goosebumps on his arm and the butterflies in his stomach.

He took a deep breath and met her gaze. "So... did you wanna, uh, talk about, you know..." He gestured back and forth between them.

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I do. We will. I just need to figure that out first," she said, pointing toward Jason. "Once I get the most stubborn man in the world out of here... we'll talk..."

Luke nodded. "Okay. You figure that out, I'll figure this out." He rolled his eyes as he gestured to Kirk.

Lorelai nodded and headed out of the sitting room toward the kitchen, where Sookie was checking on her loaves. She smiled at Lorelai. "You're still up? How's it going? We had a pretty successful night, huh?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, it's been incredible." She leaned against the counter with a sigh. "I don't know what to do."

Sookie wiped her hands on a dish towel as she walked over to Lorelai, concerned. "What's the matter? Did Taylor complain about something? I'll punch him!"

Lorelai exhaled slowly and began pacing in front of Sookie. "Well, this night has slowly transformed from a test run into a three-ring-circus involving a naked man, a former lover who is dead set on stalking me until I agree to get back together with him, a missing daughter who apparently got lost on her way home to get CD's, and..." Lorelai's rambling trailed off and she stood still in front of Sookie. "And Luke..."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Okay, we'll get back to the naked man, the stalker, and the missing kid... what's this about Luke?"

Lorelai let out a long, slow breath, then said, "We kissed. Tonight. On the porch."

Sookie's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. "You and Luke kissed?"

Lorelai confirmed with a nod, and Sookie squealed loudly, grabbing Lorelai's shoulders as she hopped excitedly in place. "Oh my God, oh my God... that's incredible! I knew it, I knew it would happen someday! This is amazing!"

"It is, yes... it's exciting," Lorelai agreed with a nod, then pressed her palms to her forehead. "But my mind is racing right now... we kissed, but then he had to run off to rescue Kirk so we didn't even get to say two words about it... nothing! It's just hanging out there in the open. And Jason is still sitting out there refusing to leave, and did I mention that Rory is missing?"

Sookie rubbed Lorelai's arms comfortingly. "Okay, I'm sure Rory's fine, she'll be back soon. As for Jason, you leave that to me." She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the counter. "What's his cell number?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you gonna do?" she asked, then waved Sookie off and said, "Never mind, I want plausible deniability." She wrote down his number and handed Sookie the paper. "Where's Michel, by the way?"

Sookie grimaced. "I'm not supposed to tell you..."

Lorelai folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side. "Sookie...give it up..."

Sookie sighed. "Chin Chin and Paw Paw are here... so he took them for a walk."

Lorelai covered her face with her hands. "Ugh, I so don't have time to deal with that, so I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear it."

"Good idea."

"I have to call Rory," Lorelai said.

"You have to talk to Luke," Sookie corrected her. "If you don't address it, he's gonna get all paranoid that you're regretting it and freaking out about it... you can't just leave a kiss hanging like that..."

"Actually, _two_ kisses," Lorelai declared with a smile.

Sookie grinned and playfully smacked Lorelai's arm. "Ooh, you little hussy, you."

Lorelai giggled. "I know." She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go find him..."

Sookie waved the piece of paper with Jason's number on it. "And don't worry about this guy... he's as good as gone."

"Thank you, Sookie," Lorelai said sincerely as she hugged her tightly. "I'll give you more details tomorrow."

"You better."

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen into the dining room, and peeked into the front sitting room to look for Luke. The room was empty, but she could see Jason still sitting in the next room flipping through a magazine. "Geez," Lorelai muttered to herself. "He's a persistent one."

She took off her heels and quietly snuck down the hallway that led to the foyer. Once she reached the staircase, she quickly made a u-turn and jetted up the steps without Jason seeing her. As she reached the top of the staircase, she saw Luke closing the door to Kirk and Lulu's room.

"Is he okay?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. You get rid of the guy?"

"Sookie's taking care of it, and I asked to remain unaware of any details surrounding his disappearance."

"Good idea."

"I have to get my cell phone from my room so I can text Rory," Lorelai said as she started walking down the hall. Luke hesitated, wondering if that was an invitation to follow her or not. When she reached her room, she turned back toward him and said softly, "Did you wanna... talk?"

Luke nodded and followed her into the room. She dropped her shoes on the floor and shut the door behind them, then retrieved her cell phone from her purse. "Just give me one sec."

Luke nodded and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Lorelai sent Rory a text asking where she was, then set the phone on the nightstand.

Lorelai walked over toward Luke, trying to ignore this newfound feeling of excitement rushing through her veins when she looked at him. "So..."

"So..." Luke repeated. He stood up and shoved his hands nervously into his pockets. "We should talk."

"We should," she agreed. "You wanna start?"

"Uh, okay, sure," he replied. "Well, I guess... I kissed you, and then you kissed me..."

"Good summary of the events," Lorelai commented with a smirk. "You forgot to add that we were rudely interrupted by a naked man as you attempted a third kiss."

"I think _you_ were the one attempting it actually," Luke corrected her.

Lorelai smiled as she stepped closer to him. "I think it was a mutual attempt..."

Luke brought his hands to her waist, and Lorelai could practically hear her heart pounding in her ears. "So one might conclude that we both were happy with the first two and wanted more," Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "I wanted a number three."

"Me too." Luke pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers for a gentle kiss.

Lorelai pulled back slightly, and they smiled at each other. "I want a number four, too."

"You sound like you're ordering combo meals at a drive thru," Luke remarked.

"Yes, I'd like Luke Danes with a side of fries and a milkshake," Lorelai murmured as she pulled him toward her for another kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms entwined around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. Lorelai hummed her approval as Luke's tongue separated her lips and tenderly caressed hers.

When they finally separated, Lorelai stepped back from him, panting to catch her breath, silently staring down at the floor. Luke watched her, and could tell some sort of thought process was going through her head.

"Lorelai," he started cautiously.

Lorelai raised her head to meet his gaze. "This is... big, right? You, me... it's big..."

Luke nodded in agreement, nervous about where this was headed. He stepped closer to her and took her hands into his. "Lorelai, this is happening... _us_... it's happening... so if you don't want it to, now's the time to say it..." Luke cleared his throat. "I think you know that I'm on board here... I'm in... I'm ready to take this step... so it's up to you..."

Lorelai started to respond, but was interrupted by the buzz of her cell phone. "Hold on...I'm sorry... " She walked over to the nightstand to check the text message. "It's Rory. 'Sorry, got held up with something, be there a little later, will fill you in.'"

"Okay, so..." Luke responded uncertainly, wondering if he should leave.

Lorelai walked back over to him, and let out a slow deep breath as she stared into his eyes. Her hands went to the collar of his shirt, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. "So... I guess if we're gonna continue talking_,_ maybe we should move over to room seven..."

A smile slowly appeared on Luke's face, and he nodded. "It's a fine room, that room seven."

Lorelai smiled, then stepped back from him to text Rory back. "I'm telling her that I'm taking care of some stuff and I'll just meet her at the room later..."

"You're not gonna tell her about us?" Luke asked curiously, then quickly added. "Not that we've decided for sure that there's an "us"... but if there was an "us", you'd tell her, right?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, absolutely... but I'd rather tell her in person." She finished her text message and walked over to the door to slip on her shoes. "Let's go talk..."

"Right, talk," Luke repeated, wondering if _talk_ was their new code word for kissing, or if she really did want to just talk.

They entered the hallway and walked to Luke's room. As they shut the door behind them, Lorelai kicked off her shoes and placed her cell phone next to them on the floor.

Luke walked over to the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed and sat down. Lorelai sat down next to him and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms, staring straight ahead at the wall. Luke watched her carefully, waiting for her to say something.

After a minute, Lorelai sat straight up, turned her head toward him, and let out a deep breath. "Luke, I _do_ want this to happen... us... I want to take that step..." She paused and nibbled nervously on her bottom lip.

"But..." he prompted her.

"But... you're _Luke_," Lorelai pointed out. "You're one of the most important people in my life... in _Rory's_ life. If it didn't work out, if I screw this up and our friendship was over, I'd never forgive myself."

"First of all, our friendship will never be over, no matter what happens," Luke responded. "And we won't screw this up. I know you, Lorelai... I know your quirks, your craziness... I know about all of it already. We're not going into this blind... I know you, you know me... Maybe not everything, but we know enough to decide right now if this is something worth pursuing... And I think it is... I _know_ it is..."

Lorelai let his words sink in, then took a deep breath. "You're sure you can handle this big ball of crazy on a regular basis?"

"I already do," Luke reminded her.

Lorelai smiled. "True."

Luke placed his hand on the small of her back and moved it in a circling motion. Shivers ran down her spine, the butterflies grew stronger in her stomach. She really didn't remember ever feeling this way with anyone else... whatever was happening with Luke was different than she'd ever felt before.

Lorelai closed her eyes and focused on his hand on her back, letting her body enjoy the waves of feelings that were rushing through it. "That feels good," she whispered.

Luke moved closer to her on the bench, brought his other hand to her chin and led her lips to his. They kissed softly as he continued rubbing her back, and she moved a hand to his arm, squeezing the firm muscles beneath his shirt.

Luke's fingers moved to the bottom of her shirt... he slid his hand beneath it, letting his fingers trace over the skin of her lower back. As a soft moan escaped her throat, she pulled back and breathed, "I want you."

"Ditto," he replied without hesitation, leaning in to kiss her again. Luke moved his hand from her back to her knee, and slowly began trailing it upward, slipping it under her skirt.

Lorelai groaned as his warm hand slowly moved up toward her thigh, and her body quivered with arousal. She lowered her lips to his neck and sucked on it gently as his hand moved in small circles over her upper thigh.

When his fingers grazed her panties, she moaned softly against his neck, muttering, "Oh my God...want you so bad..." She kissed him passionately, then took his lower lip in her mouth and sucked on it gently. He moaned his approval and squeezed her thigh.

Lorelai suddenly remembered where she was and pulled back from him, wide-eyed. She jumped up from the bench and walked toward the door. "We have to go..."

A concerned Luke stood up and nervously followed her. "What's wrong?"

Lorelai slipped on her shoes and picked up her cell phone, whispering, "This room is surrounded by the entire town, it'd be like doing it in the middle of the gazebo. We need to go somewhere else..."

"Lorelai, we don't need to do this tonight..." Luke said. "... you know, if you don't want to..."

"Why, do _you_ not want to?" Lorelai asked, reaching for his hand.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, of course I want to. But I would understand if you didn't. I mean, it's kind of a hectic weekend for you... you have a lot going on... "

Lorelai responded by pressing her lips to his, then whispered, "I want to."

Luke smiled and nodded. "Okay." A concerned look suddenly crossed his face. "Um, I don't have... anything with me," he said apologetically. "Are you on something?"

"Yes, various types of uppers, for when I hit that afternoon caffeine crash," Lorelai replied. "And medicinal marijuana to help bring me down when the uppers bring me too far up. It's a slippery slope."

Luke exhaled and cocked his head at her. "Lorelai..."

"Oh, and the Pill, if that's what you meant," she added.

Luke nodded. "Okay, just making sure."

"Got it covered." Lorelai quietly opened the door and walked into the hallway toward the staircase, and Luke followed her. At the bottom of the steps, Lorelai walked quickly to the front desk, grabbed a key, then returned to Luke in the foyer. "Room 12 is vacant since my parents left... private room, outside entrance..."

Luke nodded. "Lead the way."

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note: **The story will be going up to an M-rating with the 2nd (and final) chapter...

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Raincoats and Recipes, Revisited (Chapter 2)**

They walked out the front door of the Dragonfly and across the grounds to room twelve. Lorelai struggled to place the key in the lock, distracted by Luke standing directly behind her with his hands on her waist, his fingers kneading into the sides of her stomach.

Lorelai tilted her head to the left, and Luke immediately brushed her hair aside and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. His hands, his lips, his body pressed up against her... it was driving her crazy, making her weak in the knees.

"Oh, Luke," she whispered, pressing her palm against the door to steady herself.

"How's the lock coming?" Luke muttered against her neck.

"I gave up... too complicated," she murmured. "Note to self... the Dragonfly needs keycards."

"Here, I'll do it," he offered. Lorelai handed him the key, and he quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. He waited for her to step inside, but she didn't move... she was staring down at the ground, suddenly lost in thought. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai turned to face him. "You know what I meant, right?"

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What? When?"

"Up in the room, when I said that I wanted you, I didn't just mean that in a dirty way. I mean, yes, I definitely meant it that way, too," she stammered through her explanation. "But I also meant that I want _'us.'_ Like, the whole _'I'm in, you're in, we're together now'_ kind of an _'us'_. You know that I meant that, right?"

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "That's what I thought you meant. That you wanted to give us a try... that as of right now, we're in a relationship..."

Lorelai let out a small sigh of relief. "Okay, good, just checking..."

"And for the record," Luke added. "I wouldn't be going into this room with you if I didn't think you were in this. You're not a one-night-stand girl for me, Lorelai. You're the whole package. All or nothing."

Lorelai smiled widely as she softly replied, "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard..."

"It's the truth," Luke replied, his eyes full of sincerity. "I'm all in."

"Me, too." Lorelai took his hand and led him through the door into the room.

As she flipped the light switch, she took note that thankfully the bed was still made. After Luke shut the door behind them, Lorelai grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. He kissed her hungrily, fueled by need and desire. His arms wrapped around her body as she stroked the scruff on his cheeks.

She deepened the kiss, aggressively massaging his tongue with hers as she backed them across the room. When she felt the edge of the bed against her legs, she let herself fall back onto it, pulling him along with her. She moved herself up across the mattress until her head was resting on the pillow, and he crawled up over her.

He pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss before he began exploring her body with his mouth. He moved down her neck to her collarbone, pressing a trail of soft open-mouth kisses across her skin. He kissed his way down the deep V of her green shirt, letting his tongue linger in the valley between her breasts. His fingers pushed the fabric of her shirt and bra aside, exposing one of her breasts. He covered it with his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue over her nipple.

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai groaned and arched herself toward his mouth. "Oh, God..."

Luke moved to the other breast, freed it from under her shirt and bra, and wasted no time in showing it some attention. He moved back and forth between them, nibbling, kissing, licking every inch of her chest. Lorelai's hands moved to the back of his head, squeezing his hair as she moaned his name.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from her chest and moved up to her lips, kissing her softly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he told her. "How many times I've seen you in a low-cut shirt over the years and pictured just...ya know..."

"Diving in? Going to town?" Lorelai supplied.

Luke snickered. "Basically, yes."

"Well, was it everything you'd imagined it would be?"

"And more."

Lorelai smiled as she tugged on his shirt. "Take this off..."

Luke sat up to pull his shirt and t-shirt off, then lay back over her. He traced her lips with his fingertip, and then brushed his thumb over her cheek. "You're beautiful..."

"Thank you," she whispered, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"I still can't believe this is happening...you, me...us..."

"Believe it, Mister." Lorelai ran her hand over his chest, then down his arms, which were more toned than those flannel shirts led people to believe. "I'm kind of obsessed with these muscular arms, by the way..."

"Glad you like 'em."

"I do, I really do... my man is so strong and sexy," Lorelai replied as she continued to stroke his biceps. "So, tell me... what else have you imagined doing with me? I bet there were other dirty thoughts besides just admiring my low-cut shirts..."

Luke smirked. "There _may_ have been more," he admitted.

Lorelai smiled. "I knew it... do tell."

He leaned close to her, letting his lips gently brush against hers. His eyes were filled with an intense desire she hadn't seen in him before. He slipped a hand under the hem of her skirt and began caressing her thigh as his face hovered over hers, his warm breath hitting her lips as he whispered, "Let's just say... anything you can possibly imagine me doing to you, I've already done to you in my head..."

"God, that's hot," she muttered as waves of arousal surged through her body. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this turned on. By his words, by his touch, by the way he looked at her... everything he did drove her crazy.

She turned onto her side to give him access to her skirt zipper. "Take it off..." she urged.

Luke fumbled to find the tiny zipper pull on the back of her skirt, then slowly unzipped it. Lorelai helped shimmy it down past her hips, and Luke pulled it down her legs and tossed it aside.

Luke's eyes immediately went to the pair of black lacy panties covering her sex and he felt his erection twitch. "Jesus, Lorelai...you're incredible," he muttered as he rubbed the soft skin of her thighs.

Lorelai held out her hands toward him. "Help me up?"

Luke pulled her into a seated position. Lorelai removed her shirt and bra, throwing them both in the pile of clothes accumulating next to the bed. She unbuckled his belt, then made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants.

Luke climbed off the bed to undress. He toed off his shoes, pushed his pants to his ankles and kicked them aside, then bent down to remove his socks.

Lorelai was kneeling on the bed, naked except for her panties. Her eyes wandered up and down his body, taking in all of its muscular perfection. Her view lingered on the bulge in his blue boxer briefs, and she unconsciously licked her lips. "I think someone's happy to see me," she declared.

"You have no idea," Luke replied as he climbed back onto the bed. She fell back against the pillow with her arms outstretched, beckoning him toward her.

He crawled up over her body until his face was lined with hers, and he kissed her softly as her hands began roaming his chest. As he pulled back, Lorelai shook her head slightly. "God, your body is rock hard. Like solid muscle..."

Luke smirked. "You seem shocked."

"Well, you keep it pretty well hidden in those flannels," Lorelai pointed out. "And the few times I've seen you without your shirt at the lake... sure, it _looked_ nice, but I've never really _felt_ it... never had a chance to manhandle it before."

"You should've asked, I would've let you," Luke replied. "You can manhandle any part of me you want to."

Lorelai giggled. "Luke Danes, you've got a naughty side... I like it."

"Good." Luke kissed her lips, then slowly began a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach. "God, your body is unbelievable," he murmured. He playfully tugged on the waistband of her panties with his teeth, and Lorelai's body throbbed with excitement.

"I'm gonna take these off," he stated, looking at her as if to make sure there was no objection, and Lorelai nodded in response.

Luke hooked his fingers on either side of her panties and began inching them down. Lorelai's heart was racing... she was so turned on she could barely think straight.

Luke slid them all the way down her long legs, then held them up, dangling them off of his finger... a sight that made Lorelai giggle. "You're kind of adorably sexy, you know that?"

"That's the rumor," Luke said as he tossed the panties aside.

Lorelai placed her hands behind her head. "So... I'm naked..."

"Yes, you are," Luke agreed, letting his eyes drink in every inch of her. "And it's kind of the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you. So, in the fantasies you've had of a naked Lorelai right in front of you, tell me... what's the first thing you do?"

Luke moved up over her body, bringing his face close to hers. He pressed soft kisses across her cheek to her ear and whispered, "You want me to _tell_ you, or you want me to _show_ you?"

_God, he's so damn sexy._ Lorelai exhaled slowly, trying to control the arousal throbbing through her body. "Mmm, show me," she purred, running her hands over his toned torso.

Luke pulled back from her and kneeled on the bed between her legs. He ran his hands over her thighs, slowly spreading them wider apart.

Lorelai's entire body was trembling with excitement. She watched him anxiously as he lowered his head between her legs and slowly licked her sex from bottom to top, evoking a long moan from Lorelai. "Oh, Luke... Oh, God..."

He continued gliding his tongue over her wet lips, tasting her juices, losing himself in the scent of her. He finally separated her folds with his tongue, swirling it deep inside of her wetness before moving to her clit, and he began continuously flicking his tongue against it.

Lorelai clenched her eyes shut tight and moaned loudly toward the ceiling. "Oh, Lord, Luke..." She arched her back, grinding her sex against him as he continued working his tongue against her most sensitive spot.

"Oh my God," she panted repeatedly. Luke applied more pressure to her clit and brought his hand to her sex. As he began stroking two fingers in and out of her wetness, Lorelai breathlessly muttered, "Holy Jesus, why have you not gone pro in this yet?" and threw her head back against the pillow with a loud moan. Luke couldn't help smirking to himself.

It wasn't long before he felt Lorelai's body start to writhe. She came loudly with moans and groans and gasps that filled the room, and it was music to his ears - he had never heard anything sexier than the sounds of Lorelai Gilmore climaxing. Luke pulled back to kneel between her legs and ran his hands gently over her thighs.

Lorelai stared up at him from the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "Jesus, Luke," she muttered. "Oh my God... I have no words."

"Oh, good, now I know what to do when you're talking incessantly," Luke teased with a smirk.

Lorelai smiled. "I have no objections to that plan."

Luke leaned over her body to kiss her, his erection straining against the confines of his boxer briefs. Lorelai felt the hardness against her leg and smiled through the kiss. "Someone _desperately_ wants to meet me..."

Luke smiled. "I've told him some pretty good things about you..."

Lorelai kissed him, then ordered, "Lose the shorts and get on your back..."

Luke kissed her again before moving off the bed. He hooked his thumbs on either side of his waistband and pulled his shorts down about an inch, allowing a tuft of dark curls to peek out. He paused for a moment, amusedly watching Lorelai's anxious expression as she waited for the shorts to be stripped off. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, wide-eyed with anticipation, like a puppy waiting for a treat.

When he didn't move the shorts down any further, Lorelai pouted up at him. "Tsk, come on, Luke... you're a tease..."

He smiled and pushed the shorts down all the way, finally freeing his hardness. As Lorelai took in his naked body in its entirety, a smile slowly crept upon her face. "Oh my God." She moved to the edge of the bed and ran her hands over his abs and thighs. "Have you _seen_ your body? Does Playgirl know about you?"

Luke shrugged sheepishly, pleased with her ego-boosting reaction.

"Seriously, Luke... you are that piece of hunky perfection that most women dream of." Lorelai rubbed her hands together excitedly. "And you're all mine." She patted the mattress. "Bed. Now."

Luke joined her on the bed, and propped a few extra pillows between his back and the headboard to get more comfortable... and to get a better view of her.

Lorelai kneeled between his legs, smoothing her hands over his thighs. As she took hold of his hardness in her hand, she heard Luke draw in a sharp breath. She led him to her mouth, extended her tongue and licked the length of his shaft. He exhaled slowly, muttering, "Oh, man, Lorelai..."

Lorelai locked her gaze with his and seductively swirled her tongue over the tip of him. Luke shook his head slightly as he rasped, "You are so sexy." She delicately licked the length of him a few times before wrapping her lips around his head, sucking gently as he responded with a groan of approval.

Luke reached down to tangle his fingers in her long wavy hair as she began moving her lips up and down his hardness. Luke watched intently, muttering, "Oh God... you feel amazing..."

She hummed a response, sending a vibration through his cock that made him groan with pleasure. She stroked him with her hand while moving her lips up and down his shaft, gently gliding her tongue over him. Luke's hands were moving distractedly through her hair, brushing it aside, stroking it, twirling his fingers in it.

"Jesus, Lorelai," Luke groaned, unable to take her eyes off of her. "You're incredible..."

Lorelai loved hearing his words and sounds of encouragement, loved knowing he was enjoying every second of this as much as she was. Her hands began stroking, caressing, fondling every inch of his body she could reach, and Luke was groaning and grunting with pleasure. Watching her, feeling her, hearing her soft moans ... it was more amazing than any fantasy he could've ever imagined.

"Lorelai," he muttered, and she could hear the desperation in his voice, the longing, the need. She had the same sensations rushing through her own body...every inch of her was aching for him.

Lorelai pulled back from him, giving one final slow lick of his hardness before crawling up over his body. Luke reached up to knead her breasts as she straddled him, placing her knees on either side of his hips.

She didn't take him inside of her right away. She nestled the length of his shaft against her wet folds and rocked slowly, grinding her clit against him, her soft whimpers echoing in the quiet room. Luke began softly squeezing her thighs, completely mesmerized by the sight of her rubbing herself against him... she moved so sensually, looked so beautiful. As anxious as he was to be inside of her, he could've watched her do that forever.

Lorelai lifted herself up slightly and slipped her hand between them, took hold of his hardness, and guided the tip to her opening. She pressed her body down, gasping as his cock separated her folds and entered her wetness. She locked her gaze with Luke's as she widened her knees to sink down lower.

As she took him all the way into her warmth, she threw her head back as a long moan poured from her throat. "Oh my God," she panted toward the ceiling before bringing her gaze back to him.

"Holy Christ," Luke muttered, trying to savor the feeling of the first time being completely intimately connected with Lorelai. "Feels incredible..."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "I second that." She moved her hips up slowly, sliding herself up the length of him, staring deeply into his eyes as she slid back down. There was a simultaneous gasp and grunt when her pelvis met his, both of them feeling the pleasure coursing through their bodies.

Lorelai continued her motions, moving up and down, moaning softly as she found her rhythm. Luke's hands roamed her body, feeling every inch of her smooth skin that he could get his fingers on. No crevice went untouched, to Lorelai's delight... she couldn't get enough of his hands on her... every touch made her tremble, made her hungry for more of him.

Luke sat up, capturing her breast in his mouth as he wrapped his strong arms around her, needing to feel her body against his. She continued rocking against him as she ran her hands over his back. As his lips moved across her chest and neck, she tilted her head back, moaning his name.

Luke leaned back against the pillows, pulling her down on top of him. She kissed him hungrily as he began thrusting up into her. She pressed her open mouth to his neck, placing hot wet kisses to his skin as her nails dug into his shoulders. He squeezed her ass, using it to slide her up and down his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. "Oh God, you're amazing," she moaned into his ear.

"You feel incredible," he breathed. He rolled them over so that Lorelai's back was against the bed, and immediately pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss.

He resumed thrusting into her with a steady rhythm, focused on making sure she climaxed again before he did. Her hands were all over him, caressing his abs, squeezing his arm muscles, dragging her nails over his back. Her breathing was heavy, her moans were constant and loud, drowning out Luke's grunts of pleasure.

When he reached down and began stroking her clit, Lorelai gasped and muttered, "Jesus, Luke... you _really_ know how to please a girl, huh?"

Luke smirked and picked up his pace... his thrusts went deeper, his finger moved faster against her clit. He could already feel her body starting to quiver... he knew she was just as close as he was...

It wasn't long before Luke felt her muscles clench tightly around him as Lorelai panted, "Oh God... Oh God... Oh God..." She arched her back as her body shuddered and a long moan poured out of her throat. She dug her nails into the sides of his stomach as the pleasure rushed through her body.

It was enough to send him over the edge. "Lorelai..." Luke gritted his teeth and quickly stroked into her a few more times. "Ugh," he grunted loudly on the final plunge, holding himself deep as he released into her.

Lorelai felt him pulsating deep inside of her, feeling every twitch of his cock as he came. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he panted heavily against her shoulder. "Oh God, Luke, you feel so good," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, Luke lifted his head to look at her. Even with her tousled hair, her forehead shining with perspiration, the exhausted look on her face as she panted to catch her breath... she was still the picture of perfection.

"Lorelai," Luke said softly, brushing his lips against her cheek.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open and she wearily smiled up at him. She cradled his face in her hands, stroking the sides with her thumbs. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey." Luke kissed her. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm much better than okay," she responded. "You're an absolute God."

"Says the Goddess," he replied. "You're incredible." He kissed her again, then glanced down at their still-connected bodies. "I guess I should move..."

"Nah, you can take up residence in there permanently, I don't mind." Lorelai interlocked her hands against his lower back and held him tightly against her, loving that he was still inside of her. "God, you feel amazing. You, me, _this_... it's good."

"_Very_ good," he agreed.

"It feels _right_," she said, gently stroking the small of his back. "Do you concur?"

"Dear God, yes," he replied, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, passionate kiss.

They stayed in that exact position, kissing tenderly for a few minutes before Luke finally moved off of her. He lay next to her on the bed, and she cuddled up against him, pulling the blanket over them. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close against his body.

Lorelai took his hand into hers and began stroking his palm. "This feels comfortable... you, me, naked in a bed... it doesn't feel weird..."

"I know what you mean," Luke replied, smoothing her hair and kissing the top of her head. "Feels great...natural..."

Lorelai sighed as she stared up into his eyes. "I really don't wanna screw this up..."

"I won't let that happen," Luke assured her. "I won't let either of us screw it up."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Luke kissed her, then gently ran his hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Look, we just need to be honest and talk to each other and trust each other..."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the golden rules. We can do it."

"Yeah. I mean, we're not starting from scratch here. We _know_ each other, we _like_ each other, we _get_ each other... and the stuff we don't know, we'll learn as we go along..."

"Ooh, I like learning," Lorelai said excitedly. "What's your favorite color?"

"Plaid," Luke replied.

Lorelai giggled. "That's not a color, but I'll let it slide because you're sexy." She squeezed his hand as she sat up in the bed. "I'm gonna get cleaned up... come shower with me. We'll soap each other down and make out while the water washes the soap away..."

Luke smiled. "I'd be a fool to turn that down." They climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Their shower session started with gentle kissing and soapy hands caressing each other. It quickly progressed into Lorelai pressed up against the shower wall as Luke wildly thrust into her. There were moans and groans and gasps of pleasure as they climaxed beneath the hot water. When they were finished, Luke turned the water off, but they remained in the shower, their wet bodies pressed against each other, kissing passionately.

When they finally walked out of the fogged-up bathroom with towels wrapped around them, Lorelai said, "Well, I'm pretty sure I have the cleanest breastage in all of Stars Hollow."

Luke smirked. "You're welcome." He picked up their strewn clothes from the floor and set them on the bed. Luke pulled on his t-shirt and boxers, Lorelai her bra and panties, and they left the rest of the clothes at the foot of the bed.

Lorelai walked over to the mini-fridge and opened the door. "You hungry?"

"Starved," he replied.

"Me too." She grabbed some snacks from the fridge, and they sat back down on the bed to eat. Their food was devoured quickly, considering how much of an appetite they'd worked up.

Lorelai tossed the empty wrappers into the trash, then sat back down on the bed next to him. He stroked her leg as she twirled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Luke glanced around the room, then back at her. "Hey?"

"Hm?"

"This place is incredible," Luke said sincerely. "The entire inn, it's beautiful. You should be really proud."

Lorelai smiled, cocking her head to the side. "You're sweet...thank you."

"I knew you could do it..."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Lorelai reminded him. "You saved me."

Luke shook his head. "This is all you. You did what you had to do. If it wasn't me, you would've found someone else to help you. You know what you want and you work your butt off 'til you get it," he said. "That's what you've always done, for as long as I've known you." He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. "I'm proud of you."

Lorelai brought her hands to his cheeks, holding his face gently as they kissed again. She pulled back, whispering, "Thank you."

She lay back against the bed and pulled him down with her, kissing him softly. Lorelai smiled through the kiss. "I should let you know that I'm already addicted to kissing you, and will be demanding to partake in said activity with you very often for extended periods of time."

Luke smiled. "I'm good with that." He pressed his lips to hers again. They lay there on the bed, lost in each other... kissing passionately, moaning softly, sharing smiles, caressing each other.

It wasn't long before Lorelai's eye caught the time on the clock, and she sighed. "Shoot...I have to get back to the room... to Rory." Lorelai looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't normally leave like this..."

Luke nodded understandingly. "I get it, it's okay..."

Lorelai sat up in the bed and glanced around the room. "I gotta tell ya, I'm gonna feel very odd checking guests into this room now. 'Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Snickelfritz, you're in room 12... enjoy your stay in the Luke-Lorelai sex palace.'"

Luke snickered. "Uh, let's keep that label to ourselves, huh?"

Lorelai smiled. "Okay...the LLSP will be our own secret code name."

They reluctantly climbed off the bed, got dressed, and headed out of the room. Luke took her hand and they walked slowly toward the front entrance of the inn. They walked up the porch steps, lingering outside the door before they went inside.

"So, this is where we started," Lorelai reminisced. "Just a few hours ago."

"Yup."

"Let's see, in those few hours... we had our first kiss, entered coupledom, logged countless minutes of kissing, have seen and touched every inch of each other's bodies, and had amazing sex in both a bed and a shower," Lorelai summarized. "So, by my calculations, at this rate... we should be married by Tuesday."

Luke snickered. "Sounds about right." He kissed her, then whispered, "Does it scare you?"

"Does _what_ scare me?" Lorelai asked. "Us?"

"Yes, this, us," he replied, rubbing her shoulders. "It's, you know... moving pretty quickly. I don't want that to freak you out... some people like to move slower..."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it doesn't scare me."

"You sure?"

"Moving fast with someone else might scare me," Lorelai admitted. "But not with _you_..."

Luke smiled and nodded. "Okay, good." He rested his hands on her waist. "I'm taking you out tomorrow on a date..."

Lorelai's eyes widened and she smiled. "That movie date you mentioned?"

"Yes, we'll do the whole 'I pick you up, take you out, walk you to the door at the end of the night' type-of-date," Luke replied.

"Will there be kissing?" Lorelai asked, running her finger over his lips. "Because as previously noted, I am addicted to these puppies and I won't be able to resist them."

Luke smirked. "If you're a good girl, yes, there may be some kissing."

Lorelai raised on eyebrow. "What if I'm a _bad_ girl?"

"Then there'll probably be even more kissing," Luke replied with a sly smile.

Lorelai smiled and nodded knowingly. "Ah, now we're talking."

Luke kissed her again, then took her hand and led her through the door into the foyer of the Dragonfly. The first floor of the inn was silent and deserted, and Lorelai shut the door as gently as she could. They walked quietly up the staircase and stopped in front of room six.

"So, I'll see you downstairs tomorrow for breakfast?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay a bit before I head over to the diner."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay, good." She kissed him softly. "Goodnight, Luke."

"'Night, Lorelai." Luke was smiling as he watched her walk into her room, and waited until she had closed the door before he headed to room seven.

As she quietly turned the lock, Lorelai leaned back against the door, smiling to herself as she let out a content sigh.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading, and for your reviews! I'm so glad there's still some interest out there for L/L stories. :)


End file.
